corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Troy (film)
This article is about the 2018 reboot film. For the film series, see Marcus Troy (film series). For the writer, producer, and actor, see Marcus Troy. Marcus Troy is a 2018 Canadian-American action war comedy film directed and co-produced by Tim Burton and written and co-produced by Marcus Troy. It is loosely based on the real life events of the future writer and producer of the same name, and is also a reboot of the film series of the same name. In the film, Marcus Troy, along with his brother Damon and friends Anneliese and Joshua, have to team up in order to prevent his long lost sister Melody from brewing up another world war, which can destroy the entire balance of the universe. It stars an ensemble cast that consists of Marcus Troy, Anneliese Kenkel, Jason Drucker, Marianne Chan, Roy Troy, and Miranda Cosgrove. Marcus Troy premiered on June 13, 2018 at the Scotiabank Theatre in Toronto, and was released in the United States on June 29, 2018 in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and Dolby Cinema by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot C''oming soon!'' Cast * Marcus Troy as himself, a 14 year-old autistic boy, who serves as the protagonist. * Damon Troy as himself, Marcus' 12 year-old brother, who serves as the deuteragonist * Anneliese Kenkel as herself, Marcus' girlfriend, who serves as the tritagonist. * Joshua Cristofoli as himself, Marcus' best friend. *Marianne Chan as herself, Marcus' mother *Roy Troy as himself, Marcus' father *Miranda Cosgrove as Melody Troy, Marcus' long lost older sister, who serves as the antagonist. Production Development In 2016, after the release of Tim Burton's film, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Tim Burton announced that an entire reboot of the Marcus Troy film series is in development and will be released in 2018. Marcus Troy, founder (and later CCO) of Corus Pictures, also announced that he will co-produce the film with Burton and create the screenplay He also confirmed his role as the rebooted character, and he would also co-direct the film if Burton was working on the 2019 film, Dumbo ''(also produced by Disney). Casting With Marcus Troy already cast as his character of the same name, Miranda Cosgrove was announced in 2017 to portray Melody Troy. Filming Filming commenced in February 2017 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Other filming locations include: The Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California (for several interior scenes), Pinewood Toronto Studios (for the rest of the interior scenes), and in New York City. Principal photography ended in December of that year. In addition, some scenes were filmed in the newly revitalized Ontario Place. Visual effects All of the visual effects were done at Sony Pictures Imageworks in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Music In March 2017, it was announced that Danny Elfman would compose the score for this film, as he composed the score for most films directed by Tim Burton. Release The film premiered on June 13, 2018 at the Omnimax theatre at the Ontario Science Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and was released on June 29, 2018 in North America, with North American prints receiving the independent short film [[The Colors of Evil|''The Colors of Evil]], and International prints receiving the Nelvana short film, O Canada. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on June 16, 2017, and was shown before Cars 3 ''and Despicable Me 3.'' * The second teaser trailer was released on July 7, 2017, and was shown before Spider Man: Homecoming, Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets, The Emoji Movie,'' The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature, and Leap!'' * A sneak peek featurette was unveiled on July 14, 2017 during the semi-annual D23 Expo in Anaheim, California. It was later released on Disney's YouTube channel. * The third teaser trailer was released on September 22, 2017, and was shown before The Lego Ninjago Movie, Reptilia, My Little Pony: The Movie, Doodle Toons, Thor: Ragnarok, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Coco, Lix, and Ferdinand. * The first theatrical trailer was released on January 12, 2018, and was shown before Paddington 2, Mistaken Identity,'' Peter Rabbit, Black Panther, ''Early Man, A Wrinkle in Time, Spaceship Earth, Isle of Dogs, and Sherlock Gnomes. * The second and final theatrical trailer was launched on Disney's YouTube Channel on April 25, 2018, and the next 2 days at CinemaCon 2018 in Las Vegas, and was also shown before Avengers: Infinity War, Show Dogs, Solo: A Star Wars Story, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, ''and ''Incredibles 2. More coming soon! Rating The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "Scenes of Sci-Fi Action-Violence and Some Strong Language". It was also rated PG in Canada (except Quebec), G in Quebec, 12 in the United Kingdom, and M in Australia. Home media The film was first released on Digital HD, Netflix, and Movies Anywhere on August 7, 2018. The film was later released on Blu-ray, DVD, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on September 25, 2018 from Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. Special features include deleted scenes, outtakes, two animated short films (''The Colors of Evil'' and O Canada), a sneak peek at Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation, and Tim Burton's commentary. The film, its sequel, and the last seven films in the series were released on Disney+ on November 12, 2019. Reception Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, gave the film a normalized rating of 95% based on 34 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5/10. The critic consensus states, "While the story's kinda predictable, Marcus Troy ''still flourishes us into his world where nothing is as it seems, with a brisk pace, fresh characters, and big laughs". On Metacritic, the film was given a 89/100 based on 19 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Three weeks before the film's release, official tracking had the film debuting around $110 million in 4,304 theaters while being released alongside ''Sicario: Day of the Soldado, Leave No Trace, Uncle Drew ''and ''Woman Walks Ahead, with Deadline Hollywood noting the film's projection being about $60 million. More coming soon! Expanded franchise Sequels On December 12, 2017, Marcus Troy hinted that two sequels are in the works once the first film is released. He later officially announced those sequels in February 2018. The first one is titled, Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation ''which is scheduled to be released on June 28, 2019, and will be directed by Denise Di Novi instead of Tim Burton (although he agreed to co-produce it with her). The film will also have Marcus Troy, Anneliese Kenkel, Jason Drucker, and Miranda Cosgrove reprising their roles. The second and final sequel is titled, ''Marcus Troy and the Meaning of Life, which would be the official conclusion to the film series. This film is scheduled to be released on June 18, 2021, a year after the intended release date of June 5, 2020. The reason as to why it was delayed is because the filmmakers needed more time to work on this film and to capitalize on the importance of Marcus Troy in the world. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript to the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Corus Pictures Category:Films Category:Marcus Troy Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:2018 Category:2010s Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Live-action films